


a cliff's edge

by faerialchemist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Mai (Avatar) is a Badass, Mortal Enemies AU, POV Mai (Avatar), Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, it's not from zuzu's pov but he's a simp tbh, what's better than loving and hating someone at the same time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerialchemist/pseuds/faerialchemist
Summary: "Love Story Switch-Up: Take two characters in an established romance and switch up their dynamic! You've been assigned... *spins wheel* Mortal Enemies! Congrats!"Mai and Zuko are mortal enemies. You know, fighting on opposite sides of the war and all that jazz. The problem? They've got a past. They kind of like each other, too. Life's complicated like that.
Relationships: Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	a cliff's edge

“If you’re here, then my sister must be nearby.”

Mai bit back a scoff. Typical Zuko, drawing the blandest, most surface-level conclusions from any given scenario. “How perceptive of you.” She slid one of her blades to the forefront of her right sleeve, though she kept it encased within the crimson fabric. _Not yet_. “Following that logic, I suppose _your_ presence indicates that the Avatar must be nearby.”

Of course, Mai knew her words to be true already. She, Azula, and Ty Lee had split up to cover more ground in tracking down the Avatar upon overhearing he was in Ba Sing Se - it was just Mai’s rotten luck that she’d run into _Zuko_ , of all people.

She didn’t miss how Zuko’s eyes flickered over her still figure. Perhaps he was waiting for her to make the first move. Perhaps he was admiring certain features. Regardless, Mai was aware his patience wouldn’t last. He hadn’t changed at all since they were kids.

“Aang’s location is none of your business,” Zuko responded after a pause. There was an odd calmness to his tone. Nothing but a facade, of course. Not convincing enough to fool her. Because Mai _knew_ him. As much as she sometimes wished she didn’t.

Mai arched an eyebrow at his statement, however. A first-name basis with the Avatar? Huh. So Zuko hadn’t just turned traitor - he’d grown _attached_ to his new companions. He _cared_ about them. And being Azula’s “friend,” Mai was quite familiar with exploiting such sentimental, foolish attachments.

“Then surely you understand why Azula’s location is none of _your_ business.” She examined the black nails of her left hand - hm. The polish on two had started to chip. How irritating. “Why would a traitor care to know the whereabouts of the future Fire Lord, anyways?” She glanced at him through her dark lashes. “Surely protecting Aang from me is more important.”

Zuko’s eyes narrowed at her verbal daggers and barely-concealed threat. His right hand curled into a fist. Mai understood what that motion signified, and with an easy sidestep she avoided the firebender’s first blast.

“You never could keep your cool,” Mai drawled, readying the stilettos strapped to her left wrist. Not yet, she reminded herself. She needed to bide her time. Zuko would slip up.

He always did.

Zuko sent another burst of fire racing towards her. Mai’s endless training with Azula activated through muscle memory in a matter of seconds, and she had no trouble skirting around each attack. Really, should she be concerned about how easy it was?

“Tell me where my sister is,” Zuko snapped, setting both of his fists aflame. “Then you won’t have to get hurt.”

Mai snorted. “You should be more worried about yourself, _Zuzu_.” She suppressed a satisfied smirk upon hearing the growl that escaped Zuko’s throat as she used his sister’s nickname. “I think your technique has gotten sloppier since we last met.” Her gaze narrowed. “Having a fling with a random Earth Kingdom girl will _distract_ you like that.”

Her tone was as sharp as her blades. Maybe from envy. Bitterness. Guilt. What did it matter? All she needed was for Zuko to snap.

Zuko stiffened, the fire that blazed from his fists flickering thrice and almost sputtering out. Agni, it was _too_ easy to strike a nerve in him. And so when Zuko began his next barrage of attacks, Mai didn’t hesitate to take her turn on the offensive.

It was quick work, really. Zuko was hotheaded and careless. Mai was cold and calculating. The victor of their match had never been a question.

Mai swung a kunai twice around her index finger before pressing the tip of the blade to Zuko’s throat. Not hard enough to break the skin, but with enough pressure to… ha. Get her _point_ across.

Zuko was firmly pinned to the wall before her - Mai’s assortment of knives would leave both rips in his clothes and punctures in the stone. Now, he was completely at her mercy. As she preferred him to be.

“Good try,” Mai murmured, tracing a pointed black nail along the bottom of Zuko’s scar. Huh. It ran almost perfectly across the top of his cheekbone.

Zuko didn’t react to her touch. But he would.

He always did.

“Now.” Mai turned her kunai so the edge of the blade was pressed against his throat. “Why don’t you tell me where the Avatar is?”


End file.
